


Let It Snow

by Celebrate_the_irony



Series: Mogar's first Christmas [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, confused Mogar, drunk Vav, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrate_the_irony/pseuds/Celebrate_the_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your nipples are blue. Is that normal for you?” </p><p>Or the weather outside is frightful and a drunk Vav and a sober Mogar are in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me figuring out the characterisation of these two. Idk if this is any good or if it makes any sense but here it is. Enjoy!

“VAV! Vav Vav bo Bav banana fanna fo Fav fee fy mo Mav VAV!” Vav sang loudly to himself as he drunkenly walked home. He was walking home at midnight from Hilda’s Christmas Party, which was more like Halo and four kegs of beer with no Christmas decoration in sight. “HILDA! Hilda Hilda bo Bilda banana fanana fo Filda fee fy mo Milda HILDA!”

Vav was having a good ol’ time dancing through the snow. He was executing a masterfully manoeuvred moonwalk when his back bumped into something solid. He turned around to see Mogar frowning at him.

“MOGAR! Mogar Mogar bo Bogar banana fanana fo Fogar fee fy mo Ogar MOGAR!” He yelled in Mogar’s bemused face, Vav grinned with a confidence that only alcohol can provide. Mogar continued to frown. “Flippin’ heck Mogar tell me you’ve at least heard of The Name Game.”

“The Name Game?” Mogar repeated.

“You know that thing where you take a name and then you rhyme it with B, F, and M.” Vav said as though he was making perfect sense.

“Mogar does not understand.” He said, it didn’t matter what his response was Vav had moved on entirely.

“Your nipples are blue. Is that normal for you?” Vav said staring at his chest, it was the nipples that first brought him to that point but now he was there he was certainly enjoying the view.

“It is cold.” Mogar responded.

“Which is why you’d put a shirt on ya nonce.” Vav scolded, he couldn’t believe that he just told him to put a shirt on. That’s the exact opposite of what Vav wants right now.

“Shirt limits Mogar in-“ Mogar began to defend himself but Vav, on an impulse, had put his hands on Mogar’s nipples. Mogar’s eyebrows shot up in alarm at the sudden contact.

“Bloody hell Mogar they’re freezing. They’ll fall off if you’re not careful.” Vav said concerned. Mogar narrowed his eyes.

“The Blue One must remove their hands if they would like to-“

“Are we sure I’m the Blue One here? I mean look at yourself.” Vav laughed at his own joke, still not removing his hands. He then laughed harder as he thought of something he pulled his hands away and started singing loudly “I’m blue ba da de da da daa da dee da!” Mogar interrupted him by grabbing him gently by the arm.

“Are you in pain?”

“What?”

“You are howling. You must be in pain.” Mogar said with genuine concern, Vav had never been more offended.

“How dare you!” Vav yelled. “I’m no bloody Adele but I’m not that bad!”

“You are not in pain?”

“No the only pain ‘The Blue One’ is in” Vav tried to make finger quotes but he ended up just pointing up and down. “Is emotional, thank you very much.” He crossed his arms. Mogar looked confused and hurt, he had the hurt puppy look to go with it.

“Mogar only wanted to help.” Vav could feel himself melt under that gaze.

“Oh bloody hell Mogar I can’t stay mad at you. C’mere.” He held his arms wide open. Mogar looked on puzzled. Vav didn’t skip a beat as he went to Mogar instead and hugged him very tightly making Mogar wheeze. Vav softened his grip a little but he refused to let go.

“Mogar is confused as to what is happening.”

“I’m warming you up!” Vav shouted defensively. “Also you are really nice to cuddle.” He mumbled that last part into Mogar’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

“The Blue One is acting odd.” Mogar finally said

“The Blue One is a little drunk.” Vav replied. “You can call me Vav by the way if you want. I feel like we’ve reached that point.”

“Vav needs to go home.” Mogar said firmly.

“Only if Mogar will go with him, Vav is not ready to let go.” Vav mumbled. Mogar sighed and considered his options. “Please?” Vav looked up at Mogar. Apparently Mogar could not stay mad at the hurt puppy look either. He pulled Vav off despite the whining and placed him on his back. Vav held on and occasionally gave directions as Mogar started to wade his way through the snow to Vav’s flat. When they got there Mogar discovered the pleasures of central heating and when Vav insisted that he stay rather than catch the death of cold out there, he found himself struggling to say no.


End file.
